A Neapolitan Crimson
by PhoenixYang
Summary: What happens when Phoenix joins RWBY and is seemingly the only male among the trio? Will he be able to withstand them, or will he break? He misses his friend and wonders if he'll ever find her again. And what of she? Will she ever find him when she doesn't know she's stalking him anyway? OC x (Yang Vs. Neo). Rated 'M' for swearing and implied sexual themes.
1. A Neapolitan Crimson

_**A Crimson Neapolitan **_

Okay, I don't know why, but I'm really in love with the RWBY series. So I'm trying my best to respect Monty Oum without overdoing it. I will be doing a few chapters on this before returning to the other two RWBY Fanfictions I have. And I will not do Soul Eater x Angel Beats! for a while either. Unfortunately, that is.

Formalities!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or its characters, they all belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, respectively. On the other hand, I do own the OC(s) and the twisted plot within the Canon, I will try my best to keep it Canon for as long as possible, if that.

**Future Changes: **This Fanfiction is prone to changes sometime in the nearby future. I apologize for any confusion in advance.

**Respects: **This is for Monty Oum, if at all possible. Most people would criticize me for honoring someone that I don't know. I didn't know who he was until a little after Volume Two came out from Rooster Teeth, and I only came to Rooster Teeth for Red Vs. Blue. I may have never watched any other video but I still respect those who try their best at what they do.

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

_**A Crimson Neapolitan **_

"Now, Mr..."

"I don't have a last name. Just call me Phoenix."

"Okay, now. Phoenix," he looked at me for a second, "why did you do what you did tonight?" he turned a Monitoring Scroll towards me, showing me he had cameras around that area.

"I believe that although the White Fang may be scum, not all of them want to do what they do."

"And what makes you believe that?"

"Because I know how they feel to be bossed around. To be honest, I was in the White Fang, but I left about a month later for their actions. At the time I thought they were peaceful, I guess I was proven wrong by my own doubt."

"Well...actually, do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster at Beacon Academy."

"Well, hello."

"Hi."

"Do you want to join my school?"

"W-well...maybe...I've never really thought about joining an Academy...well, why not?"

"We might need a last name though. Care to specify?"

"Maybe..."

**-= *Beacon Cliff, 'Initiation'* =-**

**-= *Phoenix's POV* =-**

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." he finished.

"Now," Professor Goodwitch took over, "I'm sure you've heard many rumors about the assignment of Teams. Allow us to put an end to your confusion. "Each of you will be given Teammates...today..."

"What?" a blonde girl asked.

"These Teammates," Professor Ozpin took the speaker ball back, "will be with you for rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with, after landing, will be your partner for the next four years." A person in red clothing said, "What?!" and then someone a little further down turned to a person in green clothing, "See I told you-"

"Once you are partnered up," he cut her off, "you will make your way to the Northern End of the Forest. There you will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will Die."

I cringed a little, but no one noticed.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of this Initiation. But our Instructors will not intervene. You will find an Abandoned Temple at the end of the path containing several Relics. Each Pair must choose One and head back here to Beacon Cliff. You will Guard that item, as well as your Standing and we will grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Uh, sir?"

"Good," he cut him off, "now, take your positions."

Everyone took their respective stances. I brought up my bat, aptly named 'Magnet Revolver.' It was a Bat with Four Dust cartridges down the Barrel. The fire was not automatic and required a more...manual solution. The handle, however, was automatic and shot smaller Dust rounds. The weapon by itself was a Club on its own and, if needed, a rope was provided, to make it into a Grappling Hook.

"U-uh, sir?" the same blonde boy asked, "I-I've got a question..." someone on the far end was launched off of their pedestal, and a few more during his question, "so this landing, strategy thing...so what is it? You're dropping us off or something?"

"No, you will be falling." as Professor Ozpin said that, another kid was launched off, "Oh, I see...so did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy." Professor Ozpin said, bluntly again.

"Uh huh, that..."

The blonde girl a few pedestals down from him looked at the one in red, winked and put on shades before launching. _Dammit, I forgot mine!_

"So, uh, what exactly is a lan-WAH" he was launched off.

"See, ya, Ozpin!" I smirked before being launched off.

**-= The Emerald Forest, 'Partners'* =-**

"Agh!" I landed and rolled into a brush. "Oh, come on, I just got these cleaned..." I sarcastically said, wiping off the leaves as I stood and walked out of the bush. Come on, black and white clothing don't really mix but it's still really hard to get it to look good." I was out now, if anyone was around they could easily see my clothing. That of white combat boots with black buckles before total black pants came up to my waist. I wore a black jacket that let a little space in the center of my chest and my lower stomach, which was undershirted by a white t-shirt that said, 'Burning Like a Phoenix.'

"And not many people can pull off mixed hair sometimes." Speaking of which, I had red hair that was combed down a little to the right, while the left was brown with black streaks. I was about 6'4" as well, so it would seem weird to certain peoples about my height when it comes down to my clothing. My eyes an unusual red, sometimes switching every time I blink, though rarely, to blue. My gray scar was showing brightly underneath that of my right eye, somewhat a backwards 'Y' without the end of it. Another way of putting it would be about an inch straight down my cheek with that of a smaller end of the scar going up and diagonal in between my eye and bridge of the nose. Though many people try to ignore it to avoid an argument about my tastes. I walked a little ways before hearing "YOU MONSTER!"

I came down by a bush to see a girl with...flaming hair? She was the blonde with the shades earlier. _Really? Did she go on a temper tantrum just because of her shades?_

She punched the CRAP out of the Ursa before another one ended up behind her. I got behind it in seconds.

"What, you want some too?!" she yelled, until it fell down after being hit on the head.

"Hi."

"Hi, there. I could've taken 'em."

"Sure...what made you angry?"

"It cut my hair."

I bent my back over a little and stared at her in confusion.

"What? It's part of my Semblance."

"Oh."

"So, wanna go to the Northern End?"

"Sure, why not?"

We walked a little way before she started talking again.

"Sooo~ what's your name?"

"Phoenix."

"You don't have a last name?"

"You'll hear it later. I never really had a last name, so I had to make one up upon entering Beacon. I don't really want to talk about it in detail."

"So you like small talk."

"Not really, but almost."

"My name's Yang Xaio Long."

"Hi."

"Nice to meet you, so what kind of weapon do you have?"

"A bat that's also a gun. Not to mention a Grappling Hook on the end."

"Cool. And what about your Semblance."

"Magnetism."

"What?"

"I can control metal."

"Awesome!" I smirked at that. I liked it when I actually get acknowledgement for my abilities.

We continued talking about random stuff a little ways. Some things were about hair products, seeing as my hair were different colors, when she realized that they were natural, she was surprised, though she never asked about the eyes, let alone look at them in general. A few glances and people would consider them a dark shade of brown. I didn't prod much about her life, other than one occurrence.

"So, what was one of the many dark moments in your life."

She was quiet a moment, I was about to tell her she didn't have to say when she started talking, "I was probably six when this happened, but it was around the time my little sister's Mom disappeared, and after she did, my Dad kinda shut down." she felt a little saddened telling this story. I wanted to tell her she didn't have to say, but she continued nonetheless, "I realized he acted like this not because he lost her, but because she was the second one he lost. So, I took my sister in a wagon and walked through a forest on a search for her," I thought that was a stupid place to search for someone that could be anywhere, but she gave a reason right after I thought that, "because she left behind a diary that mentioned it. I finally came upon a house in the middle of the wood, and I could never forget those, red, burning eyes," she emphasized, remembering the Beowulves that were in there, if at all likely, "And if not for our Uncle Qrow, we wouldn't have been alive. I should have died for my stupidity that night."

"I'm sorry." was all I could let out.

"Oh, it's okay, nothing bad happ-hey! What are you doing?!"

I had her hair in a wad, and I pulled a rubber band I had on my wrist and propped up her hair in a pony tail. I don't know why, I just...did...

"Why'd you do that?" she said, poking and grabbing at her pony tail, though not even taking it off.

"Habit, I guess..."

"I see..." she could see me remembering something and did not want to pry. _Thank you,_ I commended her mentally, _You did not pry to ask what I was thinking of, although you willingly told your story to me._

It was about a half hour before we made it, but we got to an Abandoned Temple, all right. We walked down to be met by several Chess Pieces.

"Are these the Relics?" I asked picking up a White Knight.

"They have to be, why else would they be here? And nice choice!"

Just then we heard screaming.

"Ruby?"

"Ruby? Who's that?" She pointed up.

I saw the girl in red falling from the sky, until the blonde guy fell into her, launching the both of them into a tree.

"Did she just fall from the sky?"

"Yeah, I think so. And she's my sister, too."

"How?"

"I don't really li-"

"YEEHAAA!" an Ursa broke through the treeline not too far from us, before an electric shock could be seen and it fell over. A girl then jumped over it. "Aww," she said, "It's broken..." she looked a little sullen as a guy in green jumped over its leg and round before saying, "Nora," he looked out of breath, and sounded like it too, "please do not ever do that again." The girl now known as 'Nora' then vanished and he looked around him for her.

"Ooooh!" I looked behind me to see her standing there and looking at a Rook Piece. She picked it up. "I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE~! I'M THE QUEEN OF THE CASTLE~!" she yelled in a singsong voice. "NORA!" the guy in green cut her off. She stopped as the Piece fell on her head and it tilted a bit, "Coming, Ren!" the Rook then fell off the other side of her head and landed behind her in her hand. She then trotted off.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" I asked.

"I don't kn-"

A Death Stalker then broke through the treeline and the Redhead from earlier began running away from it. It brought its claw down to catch her but failed miserably as she easily jumped as it went around her. She then rolled out of the way of another attack. "Jaune!" she yelled.

"Pyrrha!" the blonde guy yelled, now known as 'Jaune.'

"Whoa!" Ruby said before jumping off, leaving Jaune to himself.

"Ruby?" Yang said.

"You just saw her fly out of the sky a second ago. Why are you surprised now?

"Shut up."

"Yang!" the two tried to hug each other as Nora came up between them, "Nora!"

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" I asked finally eyeing the seeming Death Stalker.

"Grr," Yang growled before exploding into flames, "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just shut up for a few moments before something crazy happens again?!" she yelled, but not even I paid heed to her words.

Ren finally made it over to us out of breath. I was just simply looking up at a Nevermore.

"Umm, Yang?" Ruby got her sister's attention and pointed up.

"How could you just leave me?!" a girl in a white dress with white hair yelled as she held on for dear life onto the Nevermore's claw.

"I told you to jump..." Ruby said sheepishly.

"She's gonna fall." I said, nonchalantly.

"She'll be fine." Ruby tried to assure, only to fail miserably.

"She's falling." Ren said.

Jaune finally got up and smiled as he saw her falling and jumped for her. He caught her, but once they looked down, somehow they got separated and he landed on his face, and she on his back.

"My hero." she said sarcastically.

"My back..." Jaune strained.

The redhead finally made it before landing on her face in front of us.

"Now we're all here. Now we can die together!"

"Not if I can help it, Yang."

"Ruby? RUBY!"

Ruby then ran at the Death Stalker and swung for it, only to be met by opposition and was thrown back a ways. "Don't worry, I got it." she looked back and fired what looked like a hybrid between a Scythe and a Sniper Rifle. She then ran back and reformed her Scythe into a smaller, more compact version and put it on some kind of shelf on the back of her belt.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled, now running to her. A Nevermore screeched before bringing itself up and launching sharp feathers at her. Not only did it pierce her cape, but also continued forward towards Yang, to which she barely dodged by sliding a little. The Death Stalker was closing in on Ruby. "Ruby!" Yang yelled before a flash of white passed her up. And ice could be seen now.

"You are so childish." the girl in white said.

"Weiss?"

"And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." the girl now known as Weiss said.

"And I suppose," she continued, "I can be a little difficult. But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do it together. And if you stop showing off, I'll be...nicer..." she finished.

"I'm not showing off," Ruby said, slightly protesting, "I'm trying to show you I can do this."

"You're fine."

Ruby mumbled something before getting up and seeing the Death Stalker there and stuck in the ice before turning around to see Yang, who seemed to have hug crushed her. "I'm so happy you're okay!"

A little while later. "Guys," Jaune said, "it's circling back around. What do we do?"

"Look," Weiss said, "There's no sense in dillydallying. Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right," Ruby agreed, "our objective is to grab an Artifact and make it back to the Cliff." they nodded at each other, "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live...that is an idea I can get behind." Jaune said, more confidently. They each grabbed a Relic before the ice the Death Stalker was in broke out.

"Time we left." Ren said.

"Right!"

We made it to a more open area, filled with ruins and age old pillars and hid behind them. We were just about to make it to the Cliff when we heard screeching. "Oh, great." I said. "Nora, distract it!"

Everyone took my word for it and ran out from behind the pillars. Nora turned what looked like a long handled hammer into a more compact version before firing off grenades. _Grenade launcher?_ The projectiles exploded in mid air, successfully distracting it. _Explosive rounds. I like it._

We began running across the bridge. Looking behind me, the Death Stalker had already caught up and blocked us off from the edge. _Great. Point of No Return bullcrap._ The Nevermore came out of nowhere before crushing the bridge. Pyrrha, Ren and I were stuck with the Death Stalker, the others kept holding off the Nevermore while they awaited finding a way out for us as the gap in the bridge was too wide.

I began to combat the Death Stalker using my Explosive Rounds. I threw my bat to my left arm and proceeded to spin it, spinning the rounds in the four chambers around until I brought my left hand up the shaft and gripped it, stopping the spinning and cocking the barrel. I put my hand in a fist with the exception of my index and middle fingers, just sticking out. I placed them on the barrel at a slant and slid my fingers across it, using my Semblance to launch out the rounds manually. Pyrrha was on one knee and firing a shotgun, and Ren was behind me firing automatic pistols with a perpendicular knife that had a spectacular curved edge to the tip.

I was launched back a little and landed on my face as the other two combated it. "We need to get over there!" Jaune said.

"Then let's do this together!" I heard Nora yell.

"Yeah, but, uhh...I can't make that jump." I looked back to see her smirk as she hit him with her grenade launcher a few feet back and then turning her grenade launcher back into a hammer. She jumped up and off the bridge and landed a strike on the end, causing the whole thing to flip and Jaune to fly towards us. She then proceeded to put her foot on the hammer before pulling a button, shooting the grenade launcher and propelling her forward. She had a bellow of screams of joy as she landed a strike on the Death Stalker. Said Death Stalker tried to strike her before Nora jumped back as I got up, pushing me off the edge into the foggy white abyss.

I looked around to see the Nevermore flying around before using my Semblance to propel Magnet Revolver and grabbed the handle, it fell apart and turned into a Grappling Hook. The barrel launched out and landed on part of another stone bridge and I flew on an axis in centripetal force and whiplashed the Barrel back to the handle, landing on top of the Nevermore. I shot it multiple times as I ran down its spine and jumped off, meeting Yang with Weiss and Ruby.

"It's tough."

"Then let's use everything we got!" Yang yelled, cocking her Gauntlets.

Ruby's gun mode then turned into its scythe mode.

Weiss pulled up her rapier in a fencing stance.

I threw my bat onto my right arm before stocking it up on my arm with the handle just over the edge of my inner forearm. I pulled back a little and brought it back forwards to cock the large barrel. "Ready."

We began firing constantly at the Nevermore, without so much as causing any kind of damage. The bird then used its wing to cut the pillars beneath us. The four of us ran up the falling pieces and up to ledges. Yang ran across a bridge and I used my Grappling Hook to go onto my own respective one. Ruby noticed all of this. "Cover me, I have a plan!" she yelled.

Yang was on top of a pillar and was shooting at it constantly until the bird flew at her, mouth wide open. Instead of dodging, she jumped into the mouth and shot into it.

"I HOPE YOU'RE HUN-GRY!"

The bird was then disoriented and crashed into the cliff. It screeched and tried to get up, only for Weiss to jump in on some sort of Glyph thing and jump into the Nevermore's Tail with her rapier, freezing the Nevermore's tail holding it into place.

I saw what Ruby was trying to do now. I then landed on a pillar and shot my Grappling Hook at Yang, who was on the other side. She grabbed it and stabbed the pillar and held it into place as Ruby then shot herself back onto the rope, and Weiss used some sort of black Glyph to hold the rope back. "Of course you would come up with this plan." Weiss said.

"Can you make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Heh, make it?" Weiss said rhetorically.

"Can-"

"Of course I can!"

Ruby fired and the Glyph broke, causing her to launch forward at the Nevermore, her scythe then wrapped around its neck as Weiss created more Glyphs along the cliff face. Ruby ran up, constantly firing her scythe to gain more and more momentum, only to stop at the top before firing again, pulling the scythe through the Nevermore's neck and decapitating it. The rest of the body slowly fell.

"Well," Yang said, "that was a thing..."

"Yup..." I agreed.

**-= *Main Hall, 'Assignment'* =-**

"And now, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie." Professor Ozpin said, calling them up onto the stage, "You four retrieved the White Rook pieces. You will work in peace and harmony together for the next four years as Team Juniper. And you leader is, Jaune Arc." everyone clapped as he was a little confused. "Congratulations, young man."

Who seemed to be Pyrrha then punched him, causing him to fall to the floor by accident.

"And lastly, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Phoenix Blackwood, and Yang Xaio Long. You four retrieved the White Knight pieces. You will work in peace and harmony together for the next four years as team Ruby. And your leader is, Ruby Rose." Yang came around and hug crushed her again. "I'm so proud of you!"

"This year," Professor Ozpin said, "is seemingly becoming interesting."

"But now!" he continued, "for a little fun." he said mischievously, "Teams Ruby and Juniper will fight each other onstage. One on one for each Team Member. You will be assigned to your opponent. First off! Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc!"

The two looked at each other confused. They fought for about ten minutes, which was basically Jaune trying to fight and failing miserably for the entire round, causing him to lose. The entire time, people were exchanging Lien.

"Okay...now Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos!" Bets in the stands began to get a little high as they watched the two battle it out. I watched Pyrrha, on multiple occasions, use her Semblance to manipulate Weiss's weapons. _Polarity Manipulation, huh? Unfortunately, we're rivals, seeing as I have Magnetism Semblance. I can counter you quite easily._

Pyrrha won the round, it was my turn. "Phoenix Blackwood and Lie Ren!" We walked up onto stage. It was a fight between blocking/dodging bullets and martial arts. I eventually just sheathed Magnet Revolver and fought him in hand to hand combat. I soon disarmed him and beat him with his own weapons miserably. I won the fight.

"And lastly, Yang Xaio Long and Nora Valkyrie." Now this one was fun to watch, let alone do. Yang and Nora were fighting for a bit before a strand of Yang's hair was cut, causing her eyes to go a blood red and her hair caught on fire. Needless to say, Nora got what was coming for her.

"Team Ruby wins, three-one. Go back to your dorms, and get ready for the big day next week. In other words, you have a week to roam around campus. Use the time wisely." he finished before we walked off stage to our dorms. And for some reason, both of our dorm rooms were across from one another.

**-= *The Dorm, 'Bunk Beds'* =-**

"Good luck, you're the only male on their team." Pyrrha whispered in my ear, jokingly, "and I don't think you'll have fun if you mess with them."

"Yeah, yeah, I get the message," I brushed her off.

"Hmm..." Ruby hummed in thought as I walked in, the beds were on top of one another as the decorations were already up.

"Bunk beds?" Ruby managed.

"I don't mind, I'll set it up, you three go an have your 'fun.' Whatever it may be." I eyed them mischievously and amusingly.

"Okay, you do that!"

"Fine."

"Have fun...Blackwood!" Yang beamed at me as she walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Ugh..."

Needless to say, they were out the whole day as I technically did slave labor.

**-= *Later That Night, 'Sleepyhead'* =-**

"Gah!" I gasped as I landed in my bed in exhaustion. It's literally been a back and forth from the Hardware Dust Store far out of Beacon and into Vale, and back again to get parts and metal fastenings to get these beds on correctly without the damn things falling on one another. _I even took the time to get a makeshift table and cookset in here to satisfy their hunger if they don't want to get up in the morning. Glad I know how to cook as well as I fight. Though that's just another trait of mine I'm ashamed of. Don't even get me started on infatuations on Ice Cream._

Just then the door flew open, and the trio's mouths were open in shock at how much effort I had put into this. I honestly didn't care and continued to leave my hand over my face.

"I like curtains," Ruby complemented on one of the beds that I added on one, preferably top left from the door, "I'll take this one."

"I'll take this one, above Phoenix!" Yang said climbing up like a cat on a tree, while running away from a dog.

"Fine, I'll sleep on this one." Weiss pouted as she climbed on the bed underneath what was now Ruby's.

The three readied their items and other thingamajigs onto their beds. I simply laid there.

"Is there something wrong, Phoenix?" Yang asked, confused. She was still on her bed. Sort of. She was leaning over and was upside down as she looked down at me. Her pony tail was still fixed up and her cleavage was literally staring _down _for me to see. Though I pretended I wasn't in shock.

"Exhausted...I went back and forth between Vale and Beacon to get parts so these beds don't cause any physical harm to you..." I let out a sigh. I truly was tired. I was about to doze off when the three looked at me for a moment.

"What?" I said, finally looking up.

"You care about our well being that much?"

"Let's just say, it's so one: you don't blame me when you get hurt, and two," I pointed at the kitchen set, "that's to get you up in the morning if you're ever too sleepy. Now, I'm tired. Allow me to sleep." I said, bluntly with a little curt in it. Proving them of my wariness.

"Okay, good night. And, you might have to make food in the morning every day especially for Yang," Ruby warned, "she has a stomach for breakfasts..." she trailed off and looked to her right, tilting it in the same direction, most likely remembering times when Yang ate a lot in the mornings. I smirked a little.

"Understood, Boss."

"Just call me, Ruby." she said, hiding a blush and looking away.

"My Semblance has many abilities. That includes feeling things on others' bodies. In other words, I can literally _feel _that blush of yours." I said, nonchalantly, before blatantly adding, "Not to be lewd though." They eyed me at that a little before continuing to move to the bathroom one at a time to take a shower and get dressed for bed. I was just in an extra pair of gym pants and a t-shirt that said 'Magnet Boy.'

"About that, what is your Semblance?"

"Care to tell me yours first? I was raised in a way that causes me to distrust people depending on their actions and the way their facial expressions work. I'm not discriminatory on the way someone looks or how they talk. The previous two literally show who you are, and the latter two show people what you want to be. In other words, I don't need you to tell me. 'Absorption Semblance', 'Ice Glyph Semblance', and 'Speed Semblance.'" I pointed to Yang, Weiss, and Ruby accordingly.

"What is your Semblance to know that so easily?" Weiss asked.

"Magnetism."

"How does Magnetism tell you what we have as Semblances?" Yang asked, curious and a little angry.

"I paid attention in Anatomy class back in Vacuo when I went to Sanctum. There are these things called 'ions,'" I bent my index and middle fingers twice in mid air, proving the quotation marks, "and they're Magnetic. In other words, I can know what you're thinking at any time as well as what you're feeling. Not to mention even Mind Control."

"Care to prove that claim?" Ruby asked.

"I promised someone I would never use it on Humans or Faunas."

"Who?" Weiss asked, curtly if I may add.

"None of your business. As far as I'm concerned, she's dead." I said, nonchalantly, though my facial expression said different. They got the point and left me alone from there. The drowsiness finally overcame me, as what seemed like chains, which in fact were only weariness, wrapped around me and pulled me into sleep.

**-= *First Day of School, 'Old Habits'* =-**

I woke up naturally without that of an alarm clock, and so did the others without considering the consequences. _I was trained-well...moreover drilled into by the habit of waking up at five in the morning every day. I'll just make these three food to get them off their asses._

_Half an hour later._

"Breakfast is ready!" I half yelled, waking the three up.

Blonde, Black with Red streaks, and Full White came up in their respective order.

The three sat down at the makeshift table as I placed down the plates. Ruby to the left, Yang to the right, and Weiss across from me.

"Thanks!" Yang beamed!

"Thank you for the food, Phoenix."

"..."

I looked at her in disgust as Weiss dug in the food without so much as a care. _She is a Schnee._ I nudged the girls on either side of me so they wouldn't bother her. They nodded in agreement.

"You know," Ruby said, as Yang munched down on the eggs I cooked, "she has a problem with eggs. It's almost like a crazy amount of sugar for a six year old in a candy shop. Ecstatic out of their mind."

I looked over as Yang held out an empty plate with a smile. "Fine...I'll handle it though..."

"Thank you!" Yang beamed as I took the plate, looking back I could see her tilting her body back and forth and being as giddy as can be. With a little bit of a creepy smile, if I may add.

Ruby just sat there concerned I may not make it.

And Weiss continued eating without a care. _Probably just today? I'll leave it at that._

"It's only 5:47?! Who gets up at this time?!" Weiss finally spoke up after eating and looking at her Scroll.

"Five o'clock to be exact. I was trained, or moreover had the habit of waking of early at five every morning literally drilled into me. If you get my meaning."

"Trained? Who taught you?"

"No one knows his name, we just called him the Hard Master." _**(A/N: Note that while this may be a reference to G. I. Joe, it was not intended to be, please dismiss the thought at any time possible :3)**_

"Hard Master? Like one of those guys who trains his men like crazy before making them fight each other in sparring matches?" Yang asked.

"Yup, and I won every one of them, not to sound boastful."

Yang seemed a little offended at this somehow. "What?" I asked sarcastically, "You wanna fight over that title?"

"Maybe I do..." she said mischievously with that of a smile I don't think I'll ever forget. _I think this Team is destined to be one of the best._ I smirked myself out of my mind.

_A few hours later._

We were in Professor Oobleck's class now in history. I just relied on a small sense I didn't exercise much at only hearing the questions he asks the class. I was a bit of a History Major in Sanctum.

"And now, you, my good sir! Do you know what sense the Faunas have as heightened awareness?"

"Night vision." I said nonchalantly, thinking the question was directed at me.

"Well, I didn't ask you in particular," I cringed at my mistake, "but good, nonetheless, Mr. Blackwood. But would you kindly tell me whether or not you discriminate against the Faunas?"

I looked around to see a few Fauna in here anyways. I looked down, unfazed to change my answer. "No, in fact, I'd rather keep them from being discriminated."

"Hmm." Mr. Oobleck hummed in thought.

"Heh, Fauna lover." a boy behind me said.

"You got a problem with the Fauna, big boy?" I said sarcastically with Mistral accent, though seriously as I turned around in disgust. **(A/N: Note that 'Mistral Accents' in this Fanfictions are like American accents, particularly Southern. Not South America. Southern America, learn the difference. Send me a review if you're still confused)**

"Well, yeah. I got a big damn problem. They're lower than us! Literally animals! They cannot even be considered Human. I don't even see why they go here." I kept my anger from welling up and simply replied.

"Should I consider you Human for discriminating against what you believe is a completely different race? Should I stop referring to you as Human if you were a Faunas?!" I yelled, looking back at him, failing to hold in the cap on my rage.

"What the hell are you talking about, boy?" that was it.

I reached over to grab his haphazardly placed legs from atop the counter and ripped him from his comfort zone, literally. I threw him over me before he landed on the ground. The other three were up in moments. I simply turned to them with the same fiery light in my eyes.

"Who's next?" I said with a dark voice and a sadistic smile. I was about to move up to them before a hand grabbed my arm.

"Don't take it too far." Yang said.

"Fine." I sat down quickly with my eyes closed, hoping that it would not continue. Cardin was unconscious and was being dragged out of the class. I didn't open my eyes until he was fully drug out.

"Well," Mr. Oobleck said, "that was rather interesting. Stay here in class, Blackwood, I have something to say to you."

"Fine." was all I had to say.

_After class._

Everyone left and I simply sat there, waiting to be chewed out by the teacher.

"Marvelous."

"Huh?" I brought my head up to this as he began clapping and praising what I did in the class.

"Cardin is a natural bully. And by combating him you may have taught him a serious lesson, lest he continues to bombard those as Faunas as lower in form, though he may come back for revenge. But I must say, to be strong enough to do that in front of me without my having the intention to write you up is extremely marvelous. Originally, I would've written you up, but I didn't, seeing as you would rather protect Faunas, then leave them in the dust."

"Heh," I let out a small chuckle, "it's usually the case with me, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't know. Not yet, anyways. Dismissed." he said before running out at incredible speed. Not to mention the way he speaks is about as fast as he runs. The speed in the ions in his body move too quickly. _I can't get a handle on his Semblance!_

"Hey." someone said I walked out. It was Ruby.

"What happened in there?" she continued to ask, looking slightly worried.

"Surprisingly, he praised me for sticking up against a Fauna hater. He also warned me to watch out as he may be coming back at me again."

"I'll keep that in mind." she said, giving me a smile of confidence.

**-= *Combat Class, 'Opposites Attract'* =-**

"And that's match. Cardin Winchester wins against Jaune Arc." Jaune sighed as he walked off the stage in weariness and barely being able to lift himself up.

"Next up," Miss Goodwitch continued, despite Jaune being unable to walk off the stage properly, "Pyrrha Nikos," she smirked before getting up, determination and confidence in her eyes. Miss Goodwitch didn't continue until she was on stage. "And Phoenix Blackwood."

The smirk on Pyrrha faded for a moment until she saw me and eyed me up, taking in my form for battle. The smirk soon came back, wider than before. _You're in for a surprise, Polarity girl._ I smirked sadistically at her, stopping hers.

I soon made it on stage, a simple set of clothing, the ones that I wore during the Initiation as well as she. We took out position, though my bat was still sheathed on my back.

"You might want to take that off."

"Or what, use it to your advantage?" she then became a little confused.

"Quiet!" Miss Goodwitch yelled, ending the short feud, "You two got the Bonus Round. You will make a wager that you will have to follow until fulfilled. Though it can only last the Semester."

"The loser has to reveal a secret about themselves. And it has to be truthful." she said.

I smirked, "Very well, Miss Nikos, but before that," I rebelliously added with an even larger grin than before, "let us see if the Four Time Tournament Champion can live up to her, nearly invincible, reputation." I half asked in a rather sarcastic way, getting an angry frown from her. Miss Goodwitch, however, ignored our antics. "Begin!"

She ran at me full speed, using her Semblance to further her momentum. As soon as she was in fighting range I sidestepped her, and, if I don't say so myself, tripped her in the process. She landed face first. My all-confident smirk continued to pry on her confidence as she slowly got up, I only walked a little way before turning back. Same stance as before. Standing tall with my hands curtly placed behind my back. My smirk only continued to get wider as I only sidestepped, dodged, and if I may add, tripping her. "Fight fairly!" she yelled, angry at my new line of antics.

I begin to show teeth in my grin, nearly toothy if you ask me. "Pyrrha, if you fought me for real, you would never truly understand the word 'fairly.'" She only frowned more in anger as she was bested time after time again. Lien was exchanged in the stands in the process. Her team still cheering her on, which I may commend. And my team cheering me on as I never fought one bit. She finally sheathed her weapon and shield.

"Fine," she let out, after a few gasps for air, "do you want Martial Arts or something." she took a new stance, readying herself. Only for me to continue with my sarcastic remarks while studying her figure, predicting her. I then put on a smirk of self assurance, to which a certain blonde in the stands became the smallest bit of angry at.

"Well, I guess you could say that," I said, almost as if I was Ozpin, "but do heed my advice within the process." I said, slowly getting closer to her.

"Enlighten me."

"Never take my advice seriously." she lessened her stance and tilted her head a little in confusion. I used this as my advantage to 'teach' her a few things.

I came in, triads of kicks to head, stomach, chest, over and over again in different combinations before successfully kicking her into the wall behind me.

"Never let your guard down." she got up before throwing her own triads of combinations, including that of the high combat abilities of kicks, punches and thrusts. But seeing as I simply moved out of the way in light of her attacks, she grunted in anger.

"Never get angry for being unable to land a strike." before I swung my leg around to hit her in the face, sending her across the other side of the stage. The exchange of Lien continued only to increase in loss and gain as a game of change.

She charged at me, anger driving her. "Heed my advice!" I yelled at her, she finally understood what was going on. She began landing hits, even if she only hit my blocks. She began using her Semblance to throw hits faster, only for me to compensate it, much to her confusion. She stared at me a little. She didn't understand why her Semblance wasn't working.

"Never use your Semblance to do your work!" I yelled, before landing my first and the very last hit of the match. I grabbed the back of her head and reeled it back before slamming it into the floor.

"And that's match." Miss Goodwitch said. "Fulfill the wager, Miss Nikos?"

She was muffled by the floor. "I can't cook..." she confessed, a little sob in the sentence.

I helped her up, "And the Fifth 'N' of my Instructor's Teachings, "Never be downed by the Last Strike." She understood even further now, and would enact on these five teachings I finally explained in only a few words. She nodded as I brought her off stage, feet dragging and arm over my shoulder.

**-= *Somewhere in Beacon, 'A Spy in Colors'* =-**

**-= *Unknown's POV* =-**

I watched at these two. _They have a good fighting style. Especially him._ I thought, watching as the two fought on that stage. _He has a familiar fighting routine as the Hard Master. Do I know him? I don't really remember anyone from there._

"Hey, Neo," Torchwick came up behind me, somewhat startling me, "Eyeing up the new kids?" I nodded at him, hiding my being startled rather eloquently and swiftly. Not to mention deftly.

"Well," he continued, knowing I didn't really speak much, "Mind if we go and teleport out of here, or do you wanna watch some more?"

I nodded vigorously.

"Don't take too long now, Cinder'll kill us if she finds out we were here too long not monitoring shipments." he persuaded. I waved him off as he scoffed at the gesture before understanding and humming in agreement as he as well began watching the duo.

"Hmm, they are interesting. You want one for yourself?" I shook my head at this without looking at him, but I felt his gaze on me to notice the gesture before looking back.

"We'll have our fun soon. Don't worry, that's a guarantee. And," he continued on as I watched the boy dodge the girl's attacks easily, "Emerald and Mercury are coming to town." he said in a slight singsong voice, to which finally got my attention as I turned to him smirking.

"That's my girl," he said sarcastically as he patted my head. I only brushed him away, "Ooh, feisty," again, with that sarcastic feeling in his voice, "just how I like them."

I waved him off again to be met with another scoff. I watched the two down the stage once more. I saw how he was talking to her during the match, but I didn't really understand what he was saying from this distance. I could also see the exchange of Lien from within the gymnasium as the two decked it out. Making bets and all.

"That's one feud of Lien I'd like to get myself into." Torchwick said, leaning over to eye the crowd. "They're not formidable, you want to have some fun, Neo?" I shook my head at this again.

"You're no fun today. Is it that guy on the stage?" he said, looking out even further.

I shook my head even more vigorously as my cheeks were painted red.

"I saw that blush, don't tell me you're in love with a Beacon student. Besides," he took my head and turned it towards the duo forcefully, "looks like Red and her team already have him under their ropes." he referenced the girl in Red on that night he messed up a robbery for the first time in a while. Cinder had some trouble against another Huntress that joined the fray, and not long after that, fled.

I pushed him away, forcing him to let go. "Aww, just having a little fun, Neo. Say, why don't we go down and ta-" I cut him off, unsheathing my parasol and aiming the sword on Roman's neck. I truly hated him, and I only was there for Lien, Dust and the thrill of battle. I only wanted to sate this sadistic side of me that the Hard Master drilled into me.

"Fine, fine..." he stopped now, placing his index finger on one of the flat sides of the sword before pushing it off of his neck, "besides..." he continued, "you wouldn't have minded one bit to talk to him if I weren't here." I kicked him off the edge and he fell into a Bullhead, thanks to Cinder.

"Calm down, Neo," she said, "it's only a matter of time before we really _do_ get into Beacon. You'll love it..." she trailed off as I jumped in and the Bullhead flew back to base.

**-= *RWBY's Dorm, 'Cooking'* =-**

**-= *Phoenix's POV* =-**

We were soon back into the room after that day. During the match, I could've sworn feeling something watching me from the stage. But there were too many people to sift through, and I can get really lazy at times, no matter how much the Hard Master drilled into me the thought of being lazy is like stabbing yourself with your own sword. Or hanging yourself with your own Grappling Hook, or shooting myself wi-

"Hey, you okay, Phoenix?" Yang asked, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, just thought someone other than students and teachers were watching us."

"Another...Ninja Trait?" she said amused.

I looked at her bemusedly, before laughing with her following with me in barrels of her own laughter.

I got up and walked to the makeshift cookset and began cooking up some food.

"Whatchya making?" Yang asked, curiously.

"Not eggs." I said sarcastically, remembering the morning with the giddy Yang I wanted to forget.

"Aww," she said sarcastically, yet hilariously, "But seriously," she continued, "What are you making?"

"Grilled cheese sandwiches." I smirked a little.

"Ohh!" Ruby yelled, Weiss joining them at the table I just noticed they were sitting at.

"I've never eaten a grilled cheese sandwich before..." Weiss admitted. I soon turned around to see Pyrrha standing there, ogling both the food and I.

"Wah!" the four of us yelled in unison.

Pyrrha smelled the food before standing up straight, only to lean into me a little, which caused me to lean back myself. "Teach me how to cook."

"Uh..."

"What do you want me to do to get you to teach me cooking, then?"

"Maybe if you finally confess to Jaune I might think about it..." I said nonchalantly. The trio tried their best not to laugh but nearly failed as Yang let a little one out, causing Pyrrha to punch her into a nearby wall.

"Ooh, feisty, just how I like them." I said sarcastically, smirking mischievously.

She then removed the anger in her veins and deep within her soul as she looked up embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry..."

"It's...okay...my fault..." Yang let out, before finally falling to the floor from the crack filled wall on the other side of the room.

"Well...that was a thing..."

"Yup..." Yang said, before losing consciousness.

Pyrrha then resumed to look at me for me to teach her how to cook.

"I already told you w-"

"How?"

"Uhhh...come here." I dragged her around the corner and out of the dorm, with no one in sight I continued. "Jaune doesn't seem to get fighting properly very well. You teach him on the rooftop every day until it becomes a normal thing." She nodded, I continued.

"Then, when one day he doesn't make it on time, you inquire him of his whereabouts. If he was out trying to get another girl," she then cringed in fear of the thought about that, _sorry,_ "or if he was out a little late and on about something else, you go ahead and find a way to confess to him. It has to be a routine for one full week before one day of his being missing."

"And if he doesn't miss?"

"Then you fucking kiss him after one lesson and run the hell off. That should be enough to get through his thick skull."

"What if he still doesn't like me, then?"

"I'll knock some fucking sense into him. Seeing your team as two male and two female," she smirked at this, remembering I was the only male in _my _team, _dammit,_ "I don't want one of you single while the other three have their own dates. Tell you what, I'll get a masquerade going in a month and instead you can confess to him there or remain forever separated. What do you say?"

She looked up in thought, before nodding in approval and grinning at me mischievously.

"What?"

"Which one are you after?"

"None," I said, nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say the one that was perfect for me left too soon. I still don't know if she's alive after a year..." I trailed off, remembering _her_.

"It's okay," she assured me with a pat on the back, "if this works with Jaune, I'll do what I can to help you find her. I'm in your debt." she smiled briefly before she started back for the dorm. I wanted to stop her, I wanted to tell her that it wasn't worth it. I wanted to tell her...that she was working with the-

"Hey."

"Huh?" someone had knocked me clear out of the ballpark of my own reality. Namely thoughts.

"Hi." Yang repeated.

"You're fine already?"

"Yup." she replied with a smile, "I kinda overheard..."

"Well, shit. Guess it's out..."

"I'll keep it a secret." she assured, "That's what teammates are for."

I looked at her skeptically, "I won't ask."

"Good. Now, let's get back to the Dorm room, it's freaking freezing." I shivered, remembering the cold, chilling Winter approaching through that of Autumn. It was only a matter of time before the temperature dropped even more immensely.

"You got it!" she beamed.

**-= *Forever Fall, A Few Weeks Later 'Sappy Revenge'* =-**

"Gah!" I gasped in exhaustion. All the First Year Teams came out to Forever Fall on a field trip to get some sap from the trees here, which were astonishing if I might add. It had a red look to it, blood red. Including that of the grass here, red with a blood thirst to it almost. We took the sight in, some of us hunched over, standing up straight with our mouths hanging open a little, and/or just standing still without letting out a singled out emotion. Namely Ren. We continued on forward as we were ordered to get some sap from the trees.

It was around eleven thirty when we heard screaming. That of three Cardinal team members. _Cardinal? Wait. Three? Where's Cardin?_

I grabbed one as he was running and he fell. "Where's Cardin?" I looked around a little, missing someone, "And Jaune?"

"They're over there! There's an Ursa!" he got up and ran off before I could protest.

"Pyrrha, Weiss, with me! You guys, go and get the Professors!" I yelled, Ruby, Yang, Ren, and Nora ran off to the teachers while Pyrrha, Weiss and I ran the opposite direction, towards the supposed Jaune, Cardin and the Ursa mentioned. We were met with what we expected.

Cardin was on the ground with the tree sap all over his armor, harboring the Ursa towards him. That is, until Jaune stepped in to block the attack. It staggered the Ursa a little. Once it regained balance, Jaune ran at it as it swung for his unguarded head. Pyrrha lifted her hand and black smoke appeared around it. Looking back, I saw the shield move on its own out of Jaune's control intro the Ursa's claww, successfully blocking it. Jaune proceeded to jump up and decapitate the Ursa. I looked at Pyrrha.

"I guess you want to keep it a secret?"

"Yup."

"This your way of confessing to him later?"

She blushed at this, "N-no! It was just a helping hand!" Pyrrha hush yelled. I quieted her with my hand and caused her to look back at Jaune and Cardin. He helped Cardin up before threatening him to leave him and his team alone. It worked.

"Well...that was a thing."

"Yup..." Pyrrha said.

**-= *RWBY's Dorm, December, 'Morning'* =-**

"Breakfast is ready!" I yelled, somewhat the third month in a row. Though, for about two months, I've been saying it loudly enough for the neighbors across the hall, to which heeded my call and burst into our room, awakening the still sleeping Weiss. Yang and Ruby were at the table waiting for the plates to be passed out. Even further into detail, I had gotten us a larger table with that of an actual counter so I can cook a lot more. Today I even felt a lot better, so I cooked eggs especially for a Morning Hungry person like Yang, Ruby and Pyrrha.

"Thank you for the food!" everyone beamed, except that of Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Finally confessed?" I asked with my signature mischievous grin. Since the Cardin problem was fixed with Jaune, there shouldn't be too many grinding gears between them. And before the duo could interpret and protest my question, Nora answered it for me.

"Yup! They sure did! They even moved their beds directly next to each other!"

"S-shut up!" Pyrrha yelled, much to my team and I's hilarity, "You two do the same thing!"

Ren blushed a little before continuing to eat, Nora didn't care though, "It's not from being together-together, we just want to cuddle!" she beamed. Ren hid his face even more.

My team and I's bouts of laughter continued to get louder, except of that of Yang and Ruby, munching on the eggs. I made them plenty more than that of everyone else's for their large appetite as probably one of the dumbest reasons, but most logical reasons ever used. I could not think of anything better. _It was truly hilarious to watch the step sisters duke it out over how much food they could eat. How do they burn off all that fat? I mean like, they're skinny as hell and they eat like pigs! They usually sit on their ass all day and don't work that hard in combat, not to mention they're still pretty good at fighting, don't get me wrong._

Pyrrha continued to do the same, Jaune silently ate next to her, Ren didn't have that much of an appetite, so he split his plate into fourths, giving himself one fourth, one to Nora, Yang and Ruby. Nora continued to eat both her plate and her extra one fourth portion without so much as care of Ren giving it to her, Yang and Ruby did the same.

Weiss ate her food like a _normal _person like me.

I realized that we were all still in our pajamas. "Maybe we should...well get dressed?" I let out, a little fearful of their next words.

Every one of them looked down to see their pajamas. "You're right." Pyrrha said, the first to come back up and began munching on the eggs again. She was now in a heated death glare match with Yang, who was combating her with how much food she could consume. I was only half done with my plate, so I shoved it to Yang, who promptly began eating my food after hers was completed. Jaune copied my action, so Pyrrha wouldn't yell at him. She proceeded to do the same as Yang had with my plate.

Jaune and I looked at each other, smiled in understanding, and then sighed as the girls fought over how much food they ate. Ruby was too full after finishing her plate. Ren and Nora were finished. Weiss finished hers without another word. We were now all watching the two eat the rest of the food, chuckling every few moments we could as the two made funny noises or sounds as they continued to eat. Needless to say, Yang won, leaving Pyrrha to worry about her weight. When she stepped on the weight and announced the change in weight, we all laughed.

"I was originally 120, and now I'm 180 because of you, Yang!"

"You wanted to eat fight!"

"I wasn't being serious!"

"Lighten up, Pyrrha," I said giving her a massive slap on the back, leaving a dark red mark for that of a 'five star,' "You can burn the fat later with Jaune, right?" I looked at her, "Right?"

She looked at me with a glare. "Well," I said, obviously not caring, "I haven't seen a death glare like that one in ages!" I finished sarcastically. I moved away from Pyrrha, and compensated her polarity so she didn't destroy anything in the room. We filed out, one after the other in Pyrrha's rage. Before Jaune could get out last, I switched places with him. "Good luck!" I yelled, running down the hall before coming back, "And don't wreck the room, you two!" I said, smirking again. I left the two to themselves. Needless to say, they didn't come to school that day.

**-= *Stalking Spy, 'Ballistic'* =-**

**-= *Unknown's POV* =-**

"Those two are having fun," Torchwick said as he walked up next to me. My watching as the two got on a bed and went at it simply got Roman's attention.

"You seem curious about it," he came out, mischievously, "You want some, don't you?" I put the end of my parasol on his throat, effectively quieting him as I looked for that guy from the tournament, I haven't seen him since then.

"Or..." he continued, albeit my parasol on throat, "...is it that Beacon student you seemed curious about a few months ago?" I nodded slightly without his noticing. He wasn't supposed to see that. No one for that matter.

"Hmm..." he hummed realizing he'd never get that answer out of me, "have you found anyone you want to fight in particular? I could recommend one." I pointed to the blonde running around.

"Ahh, yes, 'Blondie' is what I heard out of Hei Xiong for her antics at his club. His men sucked at fighting, and the ally died!" he yelled in annoyance, "Do you want to get her back for destroying your favorite club in town?"

I nodded a little, though I really didn't want to seeing as he had already made friends with her. But, I didn't want Roman to know that, he could interpret the smallest things if I wanted to let him. I'd just have to make one small gesture about that and he'd know. He's really sly.

"Then, I can plan that fight for you at the Vytal Festival. We'll be knitting them right into our hands and having them fight their opposites on that train. I hope they'll like their present!" he beamed a little, imagining as Grimm ran the streets of Vale and devoured humans just simply irritated me. But for some reason, I have deemed Roman my plan to getting closer to that one guy in my training. I've already forgotten his name, not to mention he had no last name. I simply could not put my finger on his first name though. It had to do with fire.

"We're going to have to go soon." I pouted at the line, I wanted to watch the show~! "Look, Neo," he started, "I know there's a fight coming up soon, but unfortunately Cinder plans on getting us the hell out of here in a few moments. She knows you can teleport, she's just trying to make sure you don't kill me." he ended grimly, before returning to his original sarcastic self.

He lifted his cane, finger off the trigger and aimed at the boy I was ogling-I mean-watching a few months ago. He imitated firing a bullet from his cane before bring it down and smirking at me wordlessly.

I sighed and watched them even more now, chin on my bottom of my palm as my hand reeled back. Wrist exposed and elbow on the table, with my other arm lazily laying there perpendicular to that of my right arm.

"You're not even fun today," he lightly said, staring back at the boy, "If you really want to fuck him then go ahead, just as long as he doesn't find out abo-" I cut him off by kicking him off the roof.

Cinder picked him up in the Bullhead, "Seriously, Neo, you're acting like a ballistic. Let alone being a stalker. You need to calm down around Tor-..." she trailed off and read my expression. She then realized why I had kicked him off. She understood how annoying he could be. "Sorry," she continued, "he can be annoying like that..."

"Hey, I am not annoying! I'm hilarious!"

I jumped into the Bullhead before flying back to base.

**-= *Combat Class, 'Special'* =-**

**-= *Phoenix's POV* =-**

"Phoenix Blackwood!" Miss Goodwitch yelled, "and Yang Xaio Long!" she finished as we walked on stage. She slammed her fists together and a wave of yellow could be seen coming out of the center smirking herself out of her mind.

"You have gotten a bonus round," Miss Goodwitch continued, "you may choose one extra opponent to fight with, if you so choose."

"Ruby Rose." I said, smirking as she was, "Very well." Ruby came down grinning like hell about her new techniques.

"Good luck!" both teams Ruby and Juniper yelled at the duo now on stage.

"Better take it, Phoenix." Ruby said, confidently.

"They weren't talking to me." she looked up to see both teams laughing as she misconceived who the message was for. I was smirking my ass off like usual.

She growled a little with an angry face, as did Yang, readying her Crescent Rose, and her Ember Celica, respectively in that order.

I simply unsheathed Magnet Revolver off of my back and aimed it out with an unusual bend in my arm. My hips leaned a little forward as the upper half of my body leaned back a little. Right foot in front and all. I brought my right foot behind me, creating a separated 'L' with my feet, and placing Magnet Revolver on my shoulder, letting it aim off in the distance. I was grinning the entire time, much to Yang's annoyance and Ruby's frustration.

"Begin!" Miss Goodwitch yelled, beginning the fight.

I simply blocked with my bat and dodged, rarely throwing a kick or two. But when I did, it was fast and obvious before it landed on their bodies, launching them around a few times. I eventually staggered the both of them enough. I wanted a little fun.

I kicked Ruby across the stage while she was still down, knocking her out temporarily as I ripped out a small thread of Yang's hair. I smirked a little more as her eyes turned a blood red and her hair on fire. My self assured smile only continued to bind up onto my face as I continued blocking and dodging. Not a shot fired. Well, for me, Yang's Gauntlets were half shotgun, as was Ruby's Crescent Rose part Sniper Rifle. We combated long enough until they were both laying on the ground in front of me unconscious.

"And the winner is, Phoenix Blackwood to Yang Xaio Long and Ruby Rose." Miss Goodwitch said nonchalantly. "And that's match. Next!"

**-= *Cafeteria, 'Strategy'* =-**

"How did you win against us so easily?!" Yang protested, before gnawing on a little chicken.

"Yeah!" butted in Ruby, still confused as to how she lost to me, especially on a two vs. one match.

"Strategy." I said, bluntly as I ate my food _normally._

They looked at me, heads tilted. "The both of you had your own goals in the match," I explained, "Yang was angry at me for being so self confident, and Ruby was gullible enough to think her sister could drown out her need to fight half the time, so I eliminated you first when I wanted to have fun with Yang's anger."

They looked at me shocked now. "Magnetism Manipulation Semblance." I reminded them, getting an 'oh,' in response.

"And what was with your fighting style, it's a little unusual..." Yang said, sheepishly at the end to not anger my antics, to which it didn't.

"And," Ruby interrupted, "how do we know you're not using your Semblance to control our stuff?"

"You would've felt your Weapons moving on their own if I had.

"Then why is it so easy for you to dodge and block our fastest attacks?!"

"It was drilled into me, I wouldn't have it any other way. And if you're still angry about my self assured smile, here it is again." I looked back up, to see her staring back at me, I continued with my plan of annoying her with a smile. She crushed the metal spoon in her hand and closed her eyes.

"Do that again and I'll kill you..."

"Okay..."

She looked back up, to see my smile still plastered into place. She got up in anger and began to punch at me wildly, which I was dodging easily to and holding my tray in my hand, balancing it perfectly. The Cafeteria quieted down to see the small fight as Yang failed time over time again to hit me.

I talked as if nothing was happening, "Hey, I got a masquerade planned after the last day of school in a few weeks." Everyone began beaming and yelling in happiness at the words, knowing my reputation, they know I'll get it done. All of this was still done in the fury of Yang.

"Remember to bring masks! I know I'll be bringing my own!" I yelled, getting their attention as they yelled a little louder. Professor Ozpin walked in on this.

"Well, I do suppose remembering that you had to get permission from me first," a few 'awws' were heard as everyone got quiet again, "To which you have." everyone yelled in happiness in response.

He walked up to the fight now, "That's not good."

"That's usually the case with Yang, isn't it?" I asked, getting more punches in my direction.

"Well...where is Jaune and Pyrrha?"

"They're probably still in our room," I referenced my team's room, "they weren't having a good day so we left them in there."

"I should do the same." Professor Ozpin said, walking out.

"He's totally going to check in on them anyways," Weiss said, unimpressed, they've been in there the entire day. Lien began to become exchanged across the room, and the speed of it continued to grow immensely.

"True..." I said, agreeing as I continued to dodge Yang's attacks.

"At least it's not a food fight..." Ruby said.

"Something tells me next Semester we'll have one..." I grabbed Yang's fist as it was hurled to my face, she stopped and looked at me dead in the eye, red turning back to lilac, fire quenched. She looked in my eye as if I was her lover or something. Everyone in the Cafeteria silenced.

"Uhhh..." I snapped her out of her thoughts and moved away. "Sorry..." she said sheepishly, digging her boot into the ground.

I looked at the others and shrugged, "Yang?" her name made her a jump a little, "What's this sudden change in emotion?" I lost all seriousness, "Are you sad, happy, or are you even love stricken?! Oh, the humanity!" I yelled sarcastically, gathering laughs around the room along with the exchange of Lien.

I was flung to the other side of the room and the exchange ended, watching as I slid down from the cracked wall. I looked up to see my kicker..._Ruby?!_

"No one messes with my sister about love, except me." she said, pointing to herself with her thumb.

"Did I get it right?" she said sheepishly, looking at Weiss. "Yes." Weiss responded.

"Yeah!" Ruby beamed. I slowly got up to see Yang still cowering out of her mind. Knees slightly bent, not to mention, in, a little. Her hands over her head and her back bent a little. I came over to her, despite Ruby's protests to leave her alone, and put a hand on her back, "Don't worry," I assured, "Happens to everyone. Now, about that little fiasco earlier. Why _did _ you act like that?"

"Yes, why did you?" Weiss prodded, now curious.

"W-well...it's just that I've just seen your eyes...I've only seen one other person with eyes like those..." she said, quietly.

Before Weiss could ask who it was, I intervened, "Well then, let's get you back to the Dorm room, you seem to have had enough for today." Everyone nodded in agreement, Weiss a little reluctant before understanding my red eyes may have caused her some kind of trauma. We brought her back to the room, which actually cheered her up somehow along the way.

**-= *RWBY's Dorm Room, 'Surprise'* =-**

We walked in the room to see Jaune and Pyrrha rushing to get their clothes on before jumping out of the window and climbing up the side of the building. We all had our mouths dropped before realizing the smell that emanated in the room. It smelled like _that _happened.

"What happened," Ruby asked, "Why does it smell that way?" I covered her eyes before pushing her away. "Ruby," I said in a parental voice, to which she heeded to, "you need to understand something, okay?"

She nodded.

"In there, was something for adults only, that of 25 and older if I'm to be careful."

"But those two were seventeen."

"Then they were idiots. Never ask them what that was about. And especially do not go to anyone else about this. This stays a secret between the two teams, understand?" I finished in my parental voice, to which she agreed.

"Can you at least tell me what that smell is?"

"That's just a chain of answers to the thing about 25 year olds."

"What, if it's for people who are twenty five and older, how come you know?"

"Our parents...weren't really the best teachers..." we rubbed our heads in embarrassment. Without my noticing she walked into the room.

"Oh, that's what you were talking about..." she realized.

"What! You know what this stuff is?"

"Yeah! It's ***!"

I grabbed her mouth to quiet her, "Shh, we have people in other doors down the halls!" I chastised her.

"Fine..." she pouted, walking out of the room.

"I'll get rid of the smell, clean up what you can...God this place looks like people went crazy with fucking each other."

"They probably did seeing as they were naked as we walked in, right?" Yang said.

"Please don't make things _that _obvious Yang."

"What?"

I sighed in response as I used my Semblance to clean up the room and rid of the smell. We soon filed in again, skeptical of our surroundings, including that of me, for anymore _stuff_.

We finally laid back onto our beds and fell asleep, only to be met with the next day regardless.

"Breakfast is ready!"

**-= *End of Chapter 1: Crimson Neapolitan* =-**

Well, I'm back! And yes, I blocked out a word, and you can guess what it is yourselves! Good luck! *sarcasm*

The usual Extra Script, now.

**-= *Beginning of Extra Script* =-**

"Do you think they know?"

"They saw us jump out the window naked, remember?!"

"Oh, right."

"What do we do?"

"We'll sleep tonight and hope they'll never remember."

"Got it, Pyrrha."

"Well, it was sooner or later someone was going to find out we were doing it. And something tells me it was Professor Ozpin."

"Nah."

"Well, that's a little unfair to say, considering I'm right here..."

**-= *End of Extra Script* =-**

Kihe! :D

Well, Ozpin heard the whole damn thing! Ha!

I still don't know whether or not I should make this a Neo vs. Yang x Phoenix. It was supposed to be Neo and Phoenix, but its slowly sifting into that of Phoenix x Yang!

Well, next Chapter then.

Chapter 2:

_**Masquerade in Colors**_


	2. Masquerade in Colors

_**Masquerade in Colors**_

_**PLEASE READ: **__Unfortunately, I cannot post a second chapter for two reasons._

_**One:**__ I have reviews that seem somewhat...negative...and I am prompting myself to, as quickly as possible (I swear), rewrite most parts of the first Chapter. _

_Explanation: As I may have said before on another Fanfiction that I am still quite new to this site, although I've had this account before. I've only just started writing stories since the middle of January._

_**Two:**__ I am going to be gone over the weekend and therefore cannot write stories, though the story will unfold in my mind as I am gone._

_Explanation: Where I am going has absolutely no internet whatsoever and we are not allowed on electronic devices._

_Thank you all for reading my Fanfiction, as I know some people have liked and favorited it._

_I will write this chapter and have it uploaded by late next week and early week after next. Note to read the summary to this Chapter! Someone was confused as to why Phoenix quoted Blake on some parts, he actually replaces her! But, by the tenth chapter she should come back in, with a twist! If not, I have changed my story a little from there!_

_One more thing, I swear it: These stories are not well thought out, I am just coming up with a concept and continuing. I am currently working on my fourth RWBY Fanfiction at the same time. I cannot stop my thoughts! I will not be writing the first two, neither the fourth. I will be working on this. And depending on what you think, I will actually delete the other stories if need be._

_Thanks you all, and I've seen on other Fanfictions that some people end with some sort of catchphrase. I'm changing my name as well._

_So, here's the catchphrase, I guess (note that from now on, every chapter will end with their own special phrase, so here's a sneak peak at the next chapter's):_

**_"Dance, Dance...Nea"_**


End file.
